Friend
by Rai Sakura
Summary: It's okay, I know your past is haunting you. Thanks for letting me to hear it. Afterall this is what friends do


**Warning: Bad grammar, bad tenses, OOC, sucks at summaries, typo etc.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to Game freak, Nintendo and Creatures, Inc.. The manga adaption (Pokemon Ranger Vatonage manga) made by Hidenori Kusaka and Satoshi Yamamoto. (it doesn't related to the manga. But, there's** **something** **that related to the manga)**

* * *

It is a normal day in Almia region. The sky is clear, several Starly is chirping and it is a peaceful day as always. Yet, it isn't for rangers despite they already apprehend Blake Hall and make them disband team Dim Sun. There are several people and pokemon who need rangers. Whether they are quests or missions. Today, Kellyn is called by Chairperson Erma. Kellyn steps to Operator Room.

"Kellyn, people said some pokemon poachers went to Peril Cliff. I need you to investigate there." Requested Chairperson Erma.

"Roger!"

When Kellyn was about to take an escalator, two certain rangers step in to the Operation room.

"Pardon me, Chairperson. Can you let us to join him on this mission?" Kate recommends her and Keith to go with Kellyn.

"That would be a great help." replied Chairperson with a smile on her face.

"It's okay. I can do it on my own." He walks away from Kate and the rest and leaves RU.

"As expected, he would reject your offer," Kate turns to Keith on confusement as he utters his words. "Your offer to have us assign a mission with him. Isn't he just like that since he was in Ranger School? That's why he doesn't need our help sometimes."

"What do you mean?" Asked Kate.

Keith sighs after hearing that from the spiky pigtailed girl. As if he know that she won't get what he meant earlier, "Isn't he a loner since he transferred to Ranger School?"

Now think of it, Kate always have Kellyn to join her group whenever they have work in team. Kellyn never invited himself to any groups. After days he transferred to Ranger School, he never talk to anyone during school break or anywhere in school ground, unless if it's important. Keith also mentioned that he never talked to everyone in dormitory. Despite he is stoic, smart and nice to talk to, there is a different side of him. For someone who is close enough to him like Kate, knows his temper, passion to become a ranger and knows his tendency. Even she works with him for a long time, she never knows the reason he such a loner as if he doesn't like teamwork.

Kate follows Kellyn out of curiosity. Kate finds him outside of Ranger Union as he's capturing Staraptor outside.

"Kellyn!" Kate calls as Kellyn finishes capturing Staraptor. She stops when he turns to her. She is taking a breath after exhausting from running. "Why don't you let me come? We… we are friends, right?"

"I can to do it alone. Besides I don't need any friends to help me right now. Just leave me alone. Someone as klutz as you just get in my way." Kellyn words are sharp, like a sword. Her face looks shocked to hear his sentence. But Kate tries to hold her anger and sadness, trying to persuade him again.

"But Kel-"

"I SAID, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kellyn turns away from her and raises his voice, terrifying Kate. Kate turns down. Unable to face her, Kellyn decides to not see her sad face as if he regrets what he said. Kate wipes her tears and runs away. Kellyn stands in regret. He grips his hands then flies to Peril Cliff.

* * *

In Peril Cliff, he doesn't see anything wrong. There's no person or pokemon sign. How is he suppose to ask help to? In means, he can't ask a pokemon help by capturing it like always. He almost reports to Chairperson that he was too late. _If Kate didn't stop me back then, I would save them quickly_. He begins to blame his co-worker.

His Pachirisu (which is counterpart to Kate's Pachirisu) notices something ahead. Kellyn takes a small steps in attempt the foe won't notice them. He sees three people reporting to take their leave. Another person comes and commands them, "Hey, go and seize a Rampardos over there!"

"Yes, sir!"

The leader spots Kellyn although Kellyn already be careful and doesn't make any sound. The leader orders his henchmen, "Attack him!"

Kellyn panics out because several Cherim, Gligar and Mawile attacks him from behind out of blue. Kellyn notices a ring attached on their head or arm. Kellyn learns that the ring control pokemon. He performs a capture in order too free them. The ring is detached from their head or arm by automatically. In addition, he reliazes something after spotting a small black shards on it.

"Don't tell me… you," Kellyn concludes. "…used to be team Dim Sun grunts and admin?!"

"Hahaha! How smart you are ranger! You figured out that we used to work to team Dim Sun. Also the shards on the ring is Shadow Crystal shards from Gigaremo. I invented it to control and sell these pokemon so-"

"Hey! Why did you blow up our plan you… stupid grunt?!" the-used-to—be Dim Sun admin scolds one of his henchmen. "But I'm surprised, you able to discover who we are even we're not wearing Dim Sun uniform. In exchange, take this, ranger!"

The admin sends out a controlled Tyranitar, Glisor, Blastoise, Charizard and Venusaur. The admin leaves his henchmen to deal with the ranger. Kellyn has to dodge every attack and find a chance to use Pachirisu poke assist. Especially Charizard and Tyranitar, they're kinda hard to capture. Pachirisu is nearly trampled by Tyranitar after Glisor attacked it with a mud.

"Pachirisu!" cried Kellyn.

"Capture on! … Capture complete!"

Kellyn wonders whose voice is that after his friend came for a help. She apologizes after capturing Tyranitar, "sorry Kellyn, I'm late."

Seeing Kate helping him, he can't help besides regret that he raises his voice before leaving Ranger Union. "Kate, I'm-"

Suddenly, the other pokemon are going to charge an attack to them. Kellyn grabs Kate's hand and runs from them. They quickly climbs the vines then capturing them from the high cliff. However the grunts keep assault them. Leaving Kate held off the pokemon, Kellyn chases the admin in meantime. The hard time is when Kellyn has sneaked in order to not grab the grunts attention to chase their leader.

Kellyn reaches the place where the admin is. The admin calls Ariados, Aggron, Metang, Mightyena and Tangrowth in his command. Kellyn has his Pachirisu destroy the ring instead of capturing carefully. The pokemon free and strike the admin. Tangrowth used Grass Knot and Ariados used String Shot to take down the admin.

In Kate's side, she succeeds as well. She also uses the same trick as Kellyn, destroying the ring not capturing it (since her styler energy drains until 5 percent left). Not long, people from RU was sent to apprehend those criminals.

"Thank goodness," Kate lets out a sigh of relieve. "They are arrested. Also we released those pokemon from their pain."

"Thanks Kate," he turns his head down. "If you weren't there, I…"

Kate smiles to Kellyn, "lift your head Kellyn. Listen, helping people is natural thing. Didn't Barlow tell that to us? What I do is a natural thing because that is what a friend do."

"Still…thank you Kate."

* * *

Union Road,

"Here," Kellyn gives a can of Orange juice he bought in Altru Park. "It is my thanks to help me earlier."

"Thanks!"

Peril Cliff is a dangerous place so they decide to take a breather in Union Road. Their Pachirisus are curling their body as they're falling asleep. While the two are sitting on grasses at the river side and drinking their juices, something catches up on Kate's mind. "I was wondering, why are you so independent and always do anything on your own?" began Kate.

Kellyn stops drinking his juice. He hesitates whether he should tell or keep it in the dark. If he tells her, will everything just the same as before once she uncover the truth of his past? Or if he don't, he will feel the pain from the past. It hurts either way. However he wouldn't overcome his past if she accepts the bitter truth.

"Okay, I'll tell you," he puts his can of orange juice on the ground. Kate expresses with a serious mimic. "It was began when I lived in Fiore…"

* * *

Flashback

 _I lived in Fall City back then. Before enrolling Ranger School, I entered a school in Fall city. The teachers were nice, my friends accepted who I am, and my grades were never bad to begin with. I enjoyed my days in school. However that happened…_

 _I cried after someone accidently hit me with a ball in gym class. The other kids soon hit me with their balls. In class too, they threw me a folded ball paper to me. When I threw back to them, the paper dropped to teacher's desk. My friends blamed me despite it was their fault. Even the teacher forgave me, I didn't dare to strike the folded paper back to them. Not to mention, the bully became worsen in each days._

" _Hey, Kelly!"_

" _It's Kellyn!" I answered angrily. They began to bully me. There was some scratches and some taunt writing on my table also they threw some folded paper ball to me in each days._

 _Some mistakes I have were... Firstly I don't mastered my language ability to respond their taunt. Second, I have one or two friend to count on but they transferred to Sinnoh and Johto. Third, I always was angry and let out my ego to them beforehand. Fourth, I easily cried. My mom often told me to be strong. Her statement was just a torment to me because she never understood me. She just knew how smart I was. I... hated her, she never understood how her child feel and dad too. He rarely saw me because he was busy with his job. Whenever he had a chance to talk to me, he always mentioned my friends which I hate. I learnt to understand people so people could understand me. In fact, my mom was my opposite. Unlike me, she likes to let out a harsher words to people without notice. Whenever I did that, only regret that my heart felt. Everything like my test results or my prodigy sister were just for her ego. Was my effort useless to understanding people? As for my little sis… I didn't hate her since she always heard my thoughts sometimes. Even I supposed to protect her, but how can I do that? I…I… I'm weak._

 _Later, I apologized to them about being ego after I found them at the park. "It's too late to say sorry, Mr. Genius!"_

" _It is because you're too smart, the teachers are always complimenting you!" the other kid said. They took me down with wounds. I never thought a typical 7 years old children would do something like this._

" _Hey! What're you doing?!" a voice different voice yelled the children who bullied me._

" _Crap! Let's go!" they left me._

 _A person who shouted to them stretched his arm to me. He has a dark blue hair and he was appear to be a Ringtown ranger. "Are you okay?"_

" _It's okay. I'm getting used of it." I responded. The ranger looked sad for me. He treated my wounds. It was hurt though. "Ouch!"_

" _You are really hurt. You shouldn't deny it."  
_

" _But I'm not a man of I can't bear such of things!" I yelped. Then I lowed my voice, "In other hand, I don't care whether I have a friend or not."_

 _He frowned. He took me to East Road, west of Fall city. They were some pokemon playing. He performed capture in front of my eyes, making me awed. He showed me how to befriended with pokemon. I realized… pokemon is a friend of mine who I can trust. Unlike my human friends, they didn't want to betray their human friends or in this case their friend. Because the pokemon understood my situation without telling them. Whenever I let out a sad face, they were comforting me._

 _With that kind of thinking, I decided to become a pokemon ranger to help pokemon and befriended with them. I… despised my friends, my parents… and everyone. It's okay. I only trusted whom I trusted, so it was okay to have one or two trusted friend. I dropped myself out of school and home schooled with an instructor. Before I entered to Ranger School, I only trust Lunick, little sis and my instructor._

 _I never cared about people anymore. I can rely on my own. As long I have a good grades, I'll become a ranger no matter what._

Flashback end

* * *

"I see," Kate figures out what Kellyn told her. "It is the reason you never do a quest unless if it is related to an in-danger-pokemon."

Kellyn nods to her sentences. Kate notices Kellyn's face, as if he is holding his tears. Kate puts her arm around him. "It's okay… I know it is harsh for you and the past is haunting you until now. I know it's hurting you, knowing you don't have a friend to rely on sometimes. It's okay now. Because I'm here for you. Not just me, Keith, Rhythmi, Barlow and everyone else are here to help you if something is happening."

Kellyn embraces her back. He lets out tears of fear from the past.

 _Thank you for being here. Because… you're the one who rid my pain and loneliness._

* * *

A/N: I don't know why my fanfiction turned this way despite I'm the one who writes and edits this. I just wanna to tell someone who is independent and antisocial because of bullying in the past. And there's a person who comfort him after his haunting past. But this fanfiction is slighty long to me (I hope it doesn't).

If you confused you can ask me. Or if my grammar/tenses etc are bad, don't hesitate to put it in review. Anyway, please review and favorite.

Lesson learned: Don't you think because your friends were bulliers, so the other people too. There's someone who acknowledge you someday. And etc etc...(you can also add via review though)


End file.
